1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a web feeder attachment for a selective, alphanumeric printer such as a dot matrix printer, daisy wheel printer, typewriter and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a flexible holder for supporting a roll of standard 2.5 inch adding machine roll paper, whereby the roll paper may be selectively positioned for printing thereon when desired, and easily moved out of the way at other times.
Many selective printers are connected to and controlled by personal computers, and normally print information on fan-folded web paper perforated to provide tear-off sheets that are 81/2 by 11 inches in size. Many times, however, the user may print reminder notes of only a few lines, such as an address, telephone numbers, "to-do" lists, recipes, instructions to secretaries, case citations, etc., or use the personal computer as a desk calculator, or as a label printer, resulting in a tremendous waste of paper when printing on an 81/2 by 11 inch sheet of paper. This invention saves paper by enabling the easy substitution of adding machine paper for the larger size paper.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED PRIOR ART
Structure for supporting web-paper supply rolls on a selective alphanumeric printer is well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 766,804 issued Aug. 9, 1904 to Charles J. Bellamy discloses a typewriter attachment for mounting a roll of paper on a typewriter comprising a frame with recesses for receiving the ends of a paper roll shaft, the frame having depending pegs which are inserted into hollow posts provided on the typewriter carriage, whereby the frame may be quickly removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 858,597 issued Jul. 2, 1907 to Hiram j. Halle discloses a frame permanently attached to a typewriter carriage for supporting a roll of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,124,378 issued Jan. 12, 1915 to Clio B. Yaw discloses a frame secured to a fixed portion of a combined typewriter, which frame supports a roll of adding machine paper to be used by the combined typewriter and adding machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,594 issued Oct. 19, 1976 to Nicholas Kondur, Jr. discloses a fixed frame for supporting a roll of paper for use with a matrix print head mounted on a shiftable carriage.
As will be seen, none of the above cited patents, taken alone or in combination, disclose the invention described below and in the appended claims.